<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George's Secret by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010662">George's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Shapeshifting, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>FFFC 100th Special Challenge<br/>Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi<br/>Written for the prompt: 41. shapeshifter</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FFFC 100th Special Challenge<br/>Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi<br/>Written for the prompt: 41. shapeshifter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, the thing George was most ashamed of? It wasn’t involuntarily turning furry. It wasn’t the irresistible urge to kill and feast on whatever crossed his path at such times. It wasn’t waking up naked the next morning, covered in blood. </p>
<p>It wasn’t even having to hide who he was from ordinary humans. That was complicated, and it played havoc on his ability to make above minimum wage, but it wasn’t shameful. </p>
<p>The thing that shamed him, that he never told anyone about, was that the transformation wasn’t painful. It was like having 500 orgasms at once. </p>
<p>It was a good thing he was only able to do it once a month.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>